The present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, to techniques for controlling colors displayed by display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
LCD devices typically include multiple layers, including a backlight, an LCD panel having a pixel matrix configured to selectively modulate the amount and color of light transmitted from the backlight, and a color filter layer which enables specific colors of light to be emitted (e.g., red, green, and blue). LCD devices also typically include one or more optical layers from which external light (i.e., ambient light, such as from sunlight, lamplight, etc.) may be reflected. Due to the reflection of external light, LCD devices may be readable under direct sunlight, even if the backlight is not actively transmitting light through the LCD device. More specifically, external light may propagate through the layers of the LCD devices to be reflected by one or more optical layers out of the LCD device. The reflected external light may form images on the display surface as it passes through the liquid crystal panel and color filter layer. However, the reflection of external light may sometimes contribute to undesirable display effects. For instance, reflected external light may contribute to a green tint on a display surface, particularly in brightly lit environments.